


I'm here (for you)

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Holding Hands, M/M, Ongniel
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: แดเนียลไม่ได้เอ่ยปากขอให้ผมจับมือเขาไว้เขาเพียงวางมันลงบนเข่าของผม





	I'm here (for you)

**แดเนียลไม่ได้เอ่ยปากขอให้ผมจับมือเขาไว้ เขาเพียงวางมันลงบนเข่าของผม** หงายหน้ามือขึ้นในขณะที่มืออีกข้างยกขึ้นปิดปากบ้างย้ายไปแตะขมับบ้าง ผมจับมือของเขาไว้ เขาไม่ได้หันมามองหรือว่าอะไรตอนที่ผมทำผมจึงไม่ได้ปล่อยออก มันเย็นเฉียบ ต่ำกว่าอุณหภูมิห้อง มือของเขาไม่สั่น ร่างกายของเขาไม่สั่น ไม่มีเหงื่อออก มือของแดเนียลให้สัมผัสเหมือนก้อนหินหลังฝนตก เหมือนเขาถูกสาปให้กลายเป็นก้อนหินไปแล้ว

ความคิดนั้นทำให้ผมรู้สึกอยากเป็นเจ้าชายที่คลายคำสาปให้เขา

ผมใช้นิ้วโป้งถูวนบนมือของเขาเบา ๆ หวังว่ามันจะช่วยได้บ้าง สมาธิทั้งหมดของเขาจดจ่ออยู่กับลำดับที่กำลังจะถูกประกาศ จังหวะหายใจของแดเนียลผิดแผกไปจากเดิม ชีพจรของเขาเต้นเร็วขึ้น เร็วขึ้นอีกจนผมรู้สึกได้ผ่านเรียวนิ้วที่เกี่ยวเกาะกันอยู่

ผมกระชับมือของเราเข้าด้วยกันให้แน่นขึ้นอีก  
ไม่เป็นไร คังแดเนียล นายจะไม่เป็นไร  
_องซองอูอยู่นี่แล้ว_

**Author's Note:**

> #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน ♡  
> twitter: @DCCCXXV


End file.
